In 4 Nights
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: When Haruhi gets fed up after seeing a movie she disliked, she decides that she wants another type of supernatural creature around. At first it seems like she's only joking, but something happens, and Kyon finds himself more involved than he wanted to be.
1. SOS Brigade on a Friday Evening

**I do not own or claim to own the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

**Author's note: Well, I had an idea for a story where Haruhi makes another 'wish' and something happens. But I wanted it to be different than some of the things I've seen before. So this is what I've come up with. I hope you find it interesting. **

**

* * *

**

Well. I suppose since you're here you already know about who I am. Who Haruhi Suzumiya is. And who the people around her actually are.

What? You don't? Well then let me warn you before you decide to get involved with us. Don't. You'll probably live to regret it.

But if you insist, then let me introduce myself. To everyone else around me, I'm known as Kyon. I really don't like the nickname much. But with everyone calling me that I suppose I've gotten used to it. As for everything else…well, you'll understand as this plays out.

It was Friday. When school ended I headed to our clubroom as I always do. And by club, I mean the SOS Brigade. Which happens to be a little group Haruhi brought together to search for Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers and hang out with them. Little did she know that three of the club members were those very beings.

Yuki Nagato, who I found sitting in her usual spot by the window reading happens to be an Alien. Itsuki Koizumi, who sat at the table in the center of the room was the Esper. And, the lovely Mikuru Asahina, already dressed in her maid attire per Haruhi's orders was the Time Traveler.

Hard to believe I know. I couldn't believe it at first either. But here we all are. And we're searching for what's already in front of us.

"Where's Suzumiya today?," Koizumi asked me. "She's usually here before you."

No she's not. She's here whenever she feels like coming into the room. We just gather here because if we don't it's the 'death penalty'. And if Haruhi doesn't happen to show up that day, we just wasted an afternoon.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "She said there was something she had to do after class."

"So, you think she'll come later then?," Koizumi asked.

I shrugged. "How should I know?" Really, much as we hung around Haruhi, none of us knew what was going on in that crazy head of hers.

It was two hours later before Haruhi finally showed up to the club room.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!," Were the first words out of her mouth when she came in.

"What was?," I asked. Me and my curiosity. I probably should've just kept my mouth shut.

"The movie Twilight!"

Twilight? That movie that American girls were so hyped about?

"You mean that movie from America?"

"Yeah!," Haruhi huffed as she plopped herself down in the Brigade Chief's chair. "I know someone who had the movie with Japanese subtitles and wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"And I take it you didn't like it?"

She shook her head. "It was terrible! I mean vampires that sparkle? Come on!" She got up and ran behind Asahina. "Vampires are supposed to be terrifying blood thirsty monsters!" With that, she actually bit into Asahina's neck, causing the girl to cry out. It didn't look like Haruhi seriously hurt her though. And that was good. "They're supposed to attack and drink the blood of innocent humans like that!"

You didn't need to use Asahina for your example. Don't you ever get tired of torturing her?

Haruhi crossed her arms. "And that all that bull about being vegetarian vampires. That's just stupid!"

I sighed. "Haruhi, you're not the first person to ever hate that movie. From what I understand, over in America it gets its share of hate."

"It makes vampires look like total wimps!"

Koizumi and Nagato kept quiet during Haruhi's rant about the movie. Guess they didn't care. I wouldn't either if Haruhi hadn't decided to use Asahina as an example of her disdain for it.

Haruhi then looked around the room at the others, and back to me again. Then she just stared at me for the longest time until I finally asked, "What?"

"What about you Kyon?"

What about me?

"Mikuru's our moe character. Koizumi's the mysterious transfer student. And Yuki over there's the nerdy girl. What are you supposed to be, huh?

Well. Compared to them I'm the only human in the room. And you really couldn't think of anything else to call Nagato?

"I can't believe I didn't realize it after all this time…."

"Didn't realize what?"

"You!," Haruhi exclaimed. She was staring at me and smiling a mile a minute.

Again. What about me?

"I haven't figured out what kind of character you are!"

And just what was that supposed to mean?

"I knew what everyone else was when I first brought them to the club! But you're still a mystery!"

A mystery. That's exactly what Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi had told me a while back. That I was the mystery. And now even Haruhi considers me a mystery. I wonder if that could be considered a bad thing.

I held up my hand. "I don't really think I want to be a character Haruhi."

"But you have to! It'll draw more interest to the club! I already put in what everyone else's character is on the site! But we don't have a thing on you Kyon!"

Good. Let's keep it that way

"I KNOW!," She yelled. "You can be Kyon. Normal High School Student by day, and Mysterious Vampire by night! You'll be the abnormal supernatural character!"

"No."

"Oh come on! It would be so interesting!"

"No."

"And you could go after SOS brigade members each night one by one! Starting with Koizumi and ending with Mikuru!" When her name was said, Mikuru made one of her cute little squeals of fear.

What Haruhi was spouting sounded more ridiculous than usual. "No."

Haruhi walked to her chair with a huff, crossed her arms, and sat down. "You're no fun Kyon." Then, after a while of sitting there and glaring at me she turned to the computer.

She surfed the web for a couple of hours, looking up all the information she could find on vampires. When I asked why, she said that vampires, werewolves, and even Bigfoot were mysterious. She just hadn't thought of it at first.

She also claimed that they were to be added to the list of things the SOS Brigade was to search for. Oh joy.

And so, while Haruhi looked up her information, I played Othello with Koizumi and Nagato. Asahina chose to sit in Nagato's usual spot and watch with a cup of tea in her hand.

In the end I couldn't win a single game of Othello. Koizumi and Nagato were just too good at it. Nagato was better than the both of us though, as she'd beaten Koizumi as well. While we'd been playing, I couldn't help noticing the way Nagato would just seem to stare up at me for brief moments before returning to the game.

Was something bothering her? I thought of asking later. But it slipped my mind by the time we'd decided to stop playing.

While we were in the process of putting up the Othello pieces, Haruhi grabbed some paper's she printed out from the computer and made this announcement, "Tomorrow's Saturday. And now that we've got something new to go on, we're all gonna meet in front of the station again and search the town!"

Again? It never turned up anything any other time we did this. What good would it do now that Haruhi had a few new targets to search for?

"And remember! Anyone who's late gets a penalty! Dismissed!"

I sighed. Looked like I'd be spending yet another Saturday on one of Haruhi Suzumiya's wild goose chases. With a Time Traveler, Esper, and Alien in the same room with Haruhi everyday you wouldn't think we'd need to do this. But since they insist on keeping it a secret, we really have no choice.

You see, Haruhi has the power to make anything she wishes for a reality. Sort of like a kind of God. Only she has no idea what she's doing. So, when she wished to hang out with a Time Traveler, and Alien, and an Esper, she defiantly got what she wanted. It's just too bad that she has no idea. Wait. I think I may have actually told her about them before. But of course, Haruhi didn't believe me. Which means our search for such things continues.

Haruhi left the room ahead of everyone else as usual. Yuki followed shortly after. And then Itsuki and I left so Mikuru could change out of her maid costume in private. I started walking down the hall, leaving Itsuki behind when he called me.

"Kyon."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Could you meet me up here at the school tonight?"

He was wearing the same cheerful smile he always wore. My first thought about that was that he probably wanted me to meet him here so he could tell me some other thing I should know about Haruhi. That's pretty much the only reason any of the other three SOS Brigade members asked me to speak privately with them. But, even with that assumed, I asked anyway.

"What for?"

"A test.," He answered.

"For what?"

He shrugged. "That depends. Could be something, could be nothing. We'll just have to see what happens."

He probably knew what would happen, but didn't wanna tell me till he actually got me to come to the school. Great.

"So. Meet me here at eight?," he asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here."

"Good.," he said. I could swear I heard that even tone of his waver a bit. Maybe I imagined it.

And so, with that, I headed home.


	2. Night 1

**I do not own or claim to own the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

It would take me a while to get up that hill to school. So, I decided to head out around seven twenty.

As I trudged up the hill, ideas bounced around in my head as to why Koizumi wanted to see me. Was it to tell me more about his Esper work? Was it to take me to another closed space that had been created by Haruhi's frustration at something? Or was it another matter altogether?

Maybe none of that since he mentioned a test. But what kind of test? A written test? A physical test? What kind of test could Koizumi possibly need me for?

When I finally arrived at the school building I found Koizumi standing near the entrance, smiling away.

"What'd you need me for?," I asked.

He turned and beckoned me to follow him. "Let's do this in the club room."

Do what?

Since I didn't voice that question, I quietly followed him to the club room. It felt different not seeing Nagato or Asahina in the room at least.

"So what now?," I asked as I watched Koizumi take a seat at the table.

"Now," He said. "We sit and wait."

"Wait for what?," I asked.

"You'll know," He said. "Just sit down."

And so I did. I had no idea what we were waiting for. And evidentially Koizumi wasn't going to let on about what it was.

After a while, I started to feel kinda thirsty. So I told Koizumi I was going out to the fountain to get a drink. He nodded his okay.

When I came back to the classroom I was still feeling kind of thirsty. I searched around the room and found an old water bottle Haruhi had left lying around. I took it and washed it off. Then I filled it with water.

I sat there with it, drinking periodically as Koizumi just stared at me. Just what was it we were waiting for anyways?

Before I knew it, almost two hours had passed. I'd gone through seven bottles of water. That was a first. Maybe I'd need to have that looked into later

"Hey Koizumi. Do you mind me going home now? I don't think anything's going to happen."

He shook his head. "No. I think something is going to happen. And very soon too."

"Mind telling me what that something is?"

"You'll find out."

Right.

And so, another half hour slowly went by. In that time I downed another two water bottles. I looked over at Koizumi. He was still just staring at me. It was almost as if he were expecting me to do something. Or maybe he'd done something using his esper powers to make me extremely thirsty. This way he could see how many bottles of water I could down before finally having to make a dash for the men's room.

Nah. That couldn't be it. He'd explained that his esper power only worked in Haruhi's closed spaces. Still, he could have been lying about that.

"Look Koizumi, it's getting late and…" Before I could finish my sentence, he took out a pocket knife.

"I guess you're right. It's gotten late enough. Let's see how this will work."

What was he about to do? The last person who'd pulled out a pocket knife in front of me tired to stab and kill me with it. Surly Koizumi wouldn't be thinking of doing the same, would he?

Koizumi then used the knife to draw a small line of blood on his neck. Was he out of his mind?

"Itsuki, why are you…." My eyes had found their way to that line of blood he'd drawn on himself. I stared at it for a few seconds before it hit me. An odd sensation that took over all my senses, and compelled me to step over to Itsuki, and actually lick the line of blood on him.

At this point Yaoi fan girls must be going crazy.

"So it's true," Itsuki said.

Koizumi's voice seemed to bring me out of my odd trance for a moment. I realized what I'd just done, and jumped back from him. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I finally going crazy from all the weirdness that's constantly around me?

"Kyon," Itsuki said, staring at me with one of his rare serious looks. "You're no longer a normal human. You are now a vampire."

"Why? How?…" If someone told me that a long time ago I would have laughed in their face. But considering all things and what I'd just done, I couldn't deny any such strangeness anymore.

"Suzumiya.," He answered.

Oh great. So Haruhi was behind this. Come to think of it, what had she said earlier? _ I KNOW! You can be Kyon. Normal High School Student by day, and Mysterious Vampire by night! You'll be the abnormal supernatural character!_

I thought she meant to play as that, like she makes Asahina play as a maid. Why would she want me to be an actual vampire? Then again, this is Haruhi we're talking about. She'd probably think that it would make me seem mysterious and different. And, of course, that's the kind of thing Haruhi seemed to want in everyone. Otherwise she'd have almost nothing to do with them.

"Seems like Suzumiya thinks it'll liven things up if you're a vampire," Koizumi said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't think this is funny!" How could he just laugh at it? Being a vampire obviously had disadvantages to being an Esper. So was he making fun of me now?

Koizumi got serious again. "Sorry about that. Anyways. Earlier I noticed that you were drinking a lot of water. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I was thirsty," I answered.

Koizumi nodded. "Right. But you weren't thirsty for the water. That's why it didn't do anything for you."

He pointed to the blood on his neck. "This is what you really want."

My eyes fell back on the crimson liquid oozing from his wound. I didn't want to look away from it. Actually, I wanted to taste it again…

I shook my head and turned around. No. There had to be some way to resist that. It felt disturbing enough to know that I'd actually tasted it once. And I'd liked it. Even more disturbing than that, it was another guy's blood. To me that just made the situation seem almost homosexual. Don't get the wrong idea or anything. I'm one hundred and ten percent into girls. The only thing is, I couldn't help that first impulse to taste that blood.

I'd have to think of a way to ignore it. To get over that thirst without having to go after someone's blood. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"It's okay," Koizumi said. "After all, you're supposed to drink my blood. It's what Haruhi Suzumiya wishes."

Had he gone completely insane? Sure he acted like an obedient little yes-man to Haruhi. But this was going too far even for him.

"Look Koizumi," I started. "Forget what Haruhi said earlier, okay? I'll find some way to deal with this until I can talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You see, the only way for you to go back to being a normal human again is to go through with what Haruhi Suzumiya has wished."

Like hell I would. This vampire business was going way too far, and there was no way I was going to go through with it.

He came up to me and set his hand on my shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine as long as you do this like you're supposed to. Well, almost."

"What do you mean?"

"Suzumiya said starting with Koizumi, and ending with Mikuru. But, Suzumiya is the one you need to save for last. Don't go after her blood until the last night."

He acted like I was actually going to go along with this. As I said, like hell.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going to drink anyone's blood. Are you crazy?"

"If you don't you'll die you know."

"Fine. Whatever." I'd rather that than go through with Haruhi's little scenario of me going after brigade members one by one.

"It's not fine, whatever," Koizumi said. "If you die, who knows how Suzumiya would react? Most likely her reaction wouldn't be pleasant."

"So what? Her reaction to anything's never pleasant."

"This isn't just any old thing though Kyon." There was an edge to his voice that had never been there before. "This involves the fate of the world. And I'm not content with letting it end for everyone like that. So, I'll serve my purpose for the fate of this planet, and you should do the same." Then his voice went back to normal, and he smiled at me. "After all, this should all turn out alright if played the right way. So let's start if off on the right note, eh?"

He took his knife and started to cut himself more. On his arms, his hands, and more on his neck.

"Stop that! You'll kill yourself!" I lunged at him to try and pull the knife out of his hand. I almost got cut in the process, but I at least managed to grab the hand he had the knife in and stop him.

He smiled at me again. But this time that smile of his just looked plain creepy. "No. You're the one who's going to kill me Kyon." He dropped his knife, and then forced me to hug him. And at that moment, it seemed like that trance-state took over me again. Only this time… I lost all awareness of what I was doing. Everything just seemed to fade into darkness. But for a while, I could hear Koizumi's voice.

"Remember. You have to save Suzumiya for last. Going after her before then would seal this fate as true for all of us." He sounded like he was in pain. "You have to show her that… agh…. Show her… that some things are meant to be feared for a reason." After that, his voice got softer by the second. "If…this does…happen to turn for the worst… it was nice knowing you Kyon. And Haruhi as well…."

And after that, the darkness was all there was.


	3. The Events of Saturday Morning

**I do not own or claim to own the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning in the club room. My head hurt, and there was no sign of anyone else in the room with me either. There was also no sign that anyone had ever been in the room with me. But I could remember some things from the night before. Koizumi asking me to come to the room with him. Something about me being a vampire. Not much more really came to my mind after that. What I could remember of the night before just seemed like some sort of bizarre dream. But, since I'd woken up in the club room, was it really just a dream?

There was no sign at all of Koizumi. Maybe it was some kind of trick he was playing after all. He probably found a way to spike my water. That probably gave me these odd delusions about wanting blood, since, disturbing as it is, I still remember licking some cut on his neck. Then I passed out. And then, who knows what could've happened while I was sleeping…

I'd have to have a talk with him later. If my theory was true, he probably did all that to create the scene Haruhi had dreamed up the day before. What an obedient little yes-man.

I checked the time. It was eight in the morning. Everyone was to meet Haruhi at the station in an hour. Since I'd slept in the club room, I'd have to make a stop at home first to shower and get a change of cloths. That would make me late. Meaning that I'd have to plan to bring extra money along.

Surprisingly, even with my trip home first, I wasn't the last person to arrive at the station. When I got there I found Haruhi, Nagato, and Asahina. Koizumi was no where in site. That was unusual.

"Kyon!," Haruhi called to me. "Where's Koizumi at?"

Why ask me? I'm not his keeper. After that odd incident last night, I don't know. And I really don't care.

Haruhi crossed her arms. "Well if he's not here in five minutes then you get the penalty for being last Kyon!"

No. I changed my mind. I do care where you are Koizumi. Now get your ass over here.

And of course, he didn't. Haruhi turned to me and gave me that mischievous Haruhi smile. "You get the penalty by default!"

Just great. Thanks a lot Koizumi.

And so, we all went to a local café and I bought everyone something they wanted from the menu. While we waited to be served, Haruhi looked from me, to Nagato, to Asahina. She had that look on her face I've seen her get when Asahina gets close to me. If I had to name it I'd say jealousy. But that's not possible, is it?

"You're with me today Kyon," She announced in a less than pleased tone. "I can't have you slacking off with Mikuru and Yuki like you always do."

I do not always slack off with them. We actually do walk around town. It's not our fault that what you're looking for doesn't just fall out of the sky in front of us.

"And you!" She pointed to Nagato. "No hanging out at the library! Don't let Mikuru get lost either!"

Since joining the SOS Brigade, we'd all been around town a few times. I doubt getting lost would be an issue.

Nagato was listening to Haruhi, and nodded when she heard Haruhi's command. But, for some reason, she was staring at me. Was there something she needed to ask me? Come to think of it, the day before she'd been looking at me oddly in the clubroom. Maybe after today's pointless search I could talk with her someplace.

After finishing up at the café, we headed out. Haruhi's orders were as follows.

"Yuki! Mikuru! Search the south end of town. Kyon and I will go north. Be back here by two or else!"

So with that, Haruhi and I started north. Well, let's put it another way. Haruhi's the one who started while I was staring back at Nagato and Asahina. Nagato was still staring at me. Asahina had a smile on her face, but it was clearly forced. And as I watched them, she took a few steps behind Nagato.

"Just what the hell are you doing? Come on already!" My arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked forward by what seemed to be a hand with the strength of a pro wrestler. It doesn't surprise me anymore that Haruhi is indeed strong enough to drag high school boys around like rag dolls. But, regardless of what I know about her, I do still wonder where all that strength and energy of hers comes from.

After a while of aimless walking, Haruhi spoke to me. "So, any idea where Koizumi might be?"

"Nope," I answered.

"It's strange," She said. "He always shows up. And when he doesn't he tells us ahead of time that he has work to do."

"Maybe he didn't have time to tell anyone," I suggested. Maybe that was the case. After Koizumi's little prank last night, he probably got contacted by those associates of his. Then they could've gone to fight one of the blue giants that gets created out of Haruhi's frustrations in a closed space.

"I'm gonna have to talk with him later," Haruhi said. She sounded only mildly ticked. "He should at least tell his Brigade Leader if he can't show up!"

After walking around the North part of town and not finding anything particularly interesting, Haruhi dragged me into a nearby arcade.

"Just what are we doing here?" I asked her.

"What do you think? We're searching for weird stuff!"

In an arcade? The only weird stuff you're going to find at an arcade is probably a space invader game.

She marched around the place twice with me in tow. And then she came upon a two-person shooting game. "Okay Kyon! Let's play!"

Just how was this 'searching for weird stuff'?

"I thought you were looking for strange things. How is this helping?"

She glared at me. "It's called a break stupid!"

Aha. So Haruhi did slack off as well when we went on her little wild hunts.

"Hurry up! Put some money in already and let's play!"

So you expect me to pay? Didn't I already buy you a drink earlier?

"We don't have all day! Come on!"

I sighed and put some money into the machine. Afterwards, I was promptly shot to death by Haruhi. She didn't waste a second after I'd inserted the coins. I hadn't even had time to pick up the plastic gun on my side of the game machine.

"Come on Kyon! At least give me a challenge!"

Well if you'd let me get my weapon….

My character re-spawned on the screen just as I picked up the gun. Before I could even catch sight of where Haruhi's character was, I was shot down once again. Pixilated blood splattered from my character's chest, and he fell to the ground. I could've taken that opportunity to find Haruhi's character, but I didn't. I found myself staring at my dead and bloody character until he re-spawned.

"This is too easy," Haruhi said, firing her gun again.

Her words brought me back to my senses. Taking action this time, I used the joystick on my side of the game consol to move my character out of the way.

"You got lucky."

I made my character jump behind a barrel on the screen, and then scanned around to see if I could find Haruhi's. While I did that, she did exactly as I thought she would. She shot the barrel as many times as she could, trying to knock it away with her bullets. None of them went through the barrel. They only put little dents in the side of it.

Thank you video game designers. This meant for the moment, I was safe from Haruhi's onslaught.

I couldn't see her character anywhere on the screen. But I didn't have to. After a while she became fed up with trying to knock away the barrel with bullets. I saw her character jump out from behind a car and fired. She narrowly dodged my shot, and kicked the barrel out of the way.

And as her virtual foot collided with the item, I shot her three times.

"HEY! That's not fair Kyon!" She yelled at me as her character fell to the ground dead. I shrugged.

The moment her character re-spawned, I was shot dead again. It hadn't really registered that she'd knocked my hiding spot out of the way until she did that.

So, when my character spawned again, I jumped behind the car she was behind before. And since Haruhi still hadn't found a hiding spot yet, I started to shoot at her. She was able to dodge most of the attacks, but I managed to get her again before she could dive behind a building.

When Haruhi re-spawned again I wasted no time in shooting her down. I knew that if she shot me again that was it. In this game, if you got shot four times by an opponent you lost. This made us even. Three and three. Meaning that whoever got shot next was the loser.

Haruhi turned and gave me a death glare before looking back at the screen. Her character had spawned again, but I had refused to shoot at her. It wasn't because I didn't want to win. It was because I had all of a sudden started thinking about the consequences of winning.

_Suzumiya doesn't like to lose. At anything. _Koizumi's words echoed through my head as I stared at the game screen. Haruhi had hidden behind her building, and I was still behind the car.

Would Haruhi really create closed space just for losing at some video game? I mean, no one can win all the time, right? She's lost before in her life and the world hasn't ended. Regardless of supernatural power and ability, she has to have lost at something, sometime, right?

Haruhi started shooting at the car, and, just like with the barrel, the bullets did nothing to it. I wasn't even going to try shooting at the building. If bullets wouldn't go through the barrel or the car, why would they go through something made of pixilated stone?

After five minutes, Haruhi got fed up with hiding again and jumped from her hiding spot. Without thinking I opened fire on her. She dodged my bullets, and kicked my car out of the way.

I can understand her being able to kick the barrel out of the way. But a car? Come on! Damn you video game designers!

So now we were both out in the open. Now the real war started. I let loose at Haruhi's character. It was just a video game, so I decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out. If Haruhi wanted to pout about it later than fine. But someone had to show her that you can't always win.

Surprisingly, I didn't hit her once. Then I was the one who had to dodge while she fired at me.

This went on for a while before I actually managed to get in a lucky shot. I'd gotten her in the leg, but that didn't mean she was dead yet. It just made her lose some health and immobilized her. To actually kill these characters you have to hit them in the head or chest a few times.

Still able to fire her gun, Haruhi fired at me for all she was worth. The only thing is, her immobility put her at a disadvantage. She couldn't hide anymore. But I could. So, taking advantage of it, I jumped behind one of the stone buildings. And then, without a second though, I killed Haruhi Suzumiya.

Virtually, anyways…

The moment Haruhi's character died and the words 'Game Over' flashed on her side of the screen, she turned and glared at me again. "Cheater!"

"How did I cheat?" I asked, setting the gun down.

She crossed her arms and turned from me. "Everyone knows that you don't hit a girl when she's down. That's cheating!"

That doesn't count if you're trying to win a video game. Not hitting the girl when she's down means the girl wins. And this girl needs to learn that she can't always win.

I was about to say something to her, but before I could she grabbed my arm and started pulling.

"Come on. We're going back to patrol."

She sounded less than pleased. But at least she didn't sound completely pissed. That was a good sign, right?

By the time we got back out side the sun had risen considerably higher. And as we walked away from the arcade I noticed that it felt really uncomfortable.

I didn't have to stay outside in the sunlight for very long though. As the morning went on, Haruhi dragged me into every store on the north side of town. And what did she do in said stores you ask? She asked random people if they were aliens, time travelers, or espers.

Yes, I am being completely serious. She'd ask them, the cashiers, and the managers if she could find them. Then she'd search around the entire place for what she deemed to be a 'suspicious item.'

By two o clock, we still hadn't turned up anything. And so, we headed back to the station. Yuki and Asahina were already there.

"Did you guys find anything?," Haruhi asked them.

Yuki shook her head.

"Damn it!" Haruhi yelled. Asahina was frightened by her sudden outburst, and hid behind Nagato.

Just what did she expect us to find? We never found anything in any of our other searches. It's not like this one would be any different. There was no reason for her to yell out and scare poor Asahina like that.

I was about to say something to Haruhi about that, when I suddenly felt dizzy. The sun beating down on us didn't help matters much. The sunlight on my skin felt burning hot. It was almost as if someone lit a fire there.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, come on then. Let's go have lunch at that café, then we can get back to searching!"

In heat like this I didn't know if I'd be able to make another search.

"Come on Kyon!" Haruhi said, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the café. Yuki and Asahina followed.

At the café I ended up buying everyone's lunch. Haruhi said it was another 'penalty' for cheating earlier.

"OKAY!" Haruhi said. "This afternoon Kyon and I will search east! You two go west!"

Nagato shook her head. That surprised both me and Haruhi.

"You don't want to?," Haruhi asked. "You wanna search east instead?"

Once again, Nagato shook her head. Then she pointed to me.

"You wanna go with Kyon?," Haruhi asked. Nagato nodded.

Haruhi looked from me to Nagato a couple of times. Then she crossed her arms and nodded. "That's fine I guess. As long as you guys don't stop anywhere this time."

Unlike with other people, Haruhi seems to actually listen to and grant some of Nagato's requests. Maybe it's because she never says much or really asks for anything to begin with.

So, after everyone finished up at the café, we set out again. Haruhi warned Nagato and I once more that we were not to slack off anywhere like we had before. With a 'yes Master Haruhi' from me, we started off. Where we were going I didn't have a clue. But wherever it was, it was somewhere on the west side of town.

At least, that's where it was supposed to be. Nagato took the lead, and led me to the condo she stayed at.

"We're going to your place?," I asked her.

At this point it wasn't a question of whether I wanted to go or not. If Nagato or one of those other two wanted me to go somewhere, I was going. They never gave me the chance to protest.

Nagato nodded and typed the pass code to open the door.

Once we'd gotten up to her room, I took off my shoes and followed her in. Nagato then instructed me to sit at the little table at the room's center. So, I did as she said while she went to get something.

I instantly noticed that the room seemed darker than usual. Nagato had her windows covered with thick black drapes. The light was on in the room, but it was dim.

It was odd that Nagato would suddenly want me to come over like this. And with the way she'd been looking at me since last night, there had to be something she wanted to say.

After about five minutes, Nagato returned with a book in her hand. She sat down across from me and set the book on the table.

Did she just bring me here to pass the time?

" Nagato, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

She looked to her book and then back to me again. " Yes."

" What is it?"

" Do you remember last night?"

Yes. Of course I remembered last night. Koizumi had me come to the school, and then… well, it gets kind of fuzzy after that.

"I think so."

"Do you remember Itsuki Koizumi being with you?"

I nodded. "He had me meet him up at the school. Must've pulled some kind of prank on me. I think he spiked my water."

"He did."

Aha! I knew it! Wait, so that means Nagato knew about this. Was she in on Koizumi's little prank too?

"Wait, Nagato. So you're saying that you knew about this?"

She nodded. "I did."

"Then why'd he do it?"

A better question would probably be how he did it. I didn't see that weirdo do anything to my water at all.

"He did it so you would not remember what happened next," Nagato replied.

So I wouldn't… wait a second! So Koizumi did spike my water so I'd black out. So I wouldn't remember something that happened after I blacked out. Just what could that something be? Just what did Koizumi do to me while I was sleeping?

"N-Nagato, would you mind explaining that?"

"You killed Itsuki Koizumi last night."

Her words hit like a ton of bricks. She had to be joking.

I shook my head. "I …"

"You did," She said. "You drained the blood from his body, and he died."

I suddenly remembered something form last night. _You are no longer a normal human. You are a vampire now._

No way! This all had to be some kind of joke they were playing on me. After all, Nagato did say that he spiked my water. There's no way I could've killed him after that. And plus, there was no body in the club room that morning. No body, no blood on the floor. Nothing.

"But Nagato. If I killed him last night, wouldn't his body still be in the club room?"

"His Organization took care of it.," Nagato answered. "He arranged this because the situation would be too much for you to comprehend afterwards. It appears that it is. You do not accept the fact that you are now a vampire. You do not accept the fact that you killed Itsuki Koizumi last night. And you do not accept the fact that you will have to do something similar tonight."

It was true. I was denying all of it. I didn't want to accept any of that.

"You will stay here and rest until it is time to return to Haruhi Suzumiya," Nagato said.

"Wait a second Nagato." I said. My mind was flooded with questions. The main one being about Haruhi's little vampire scene. That had to have something to do with this. And if Nagato was right about me killing Koizumi, it was starting off just how she wanted it to.

"This has to do with that vampire scene Haruhi came up with, doesn't it? Why do I have to play it out just as she wanted? She doesn't even have a clue what's happened!"

Nagato stared at me a long while before answering. "Haruhi Suzumiya wants a thrill. One that the film she watched could not give her."

And this is how she wants to get it? By turning me into a blood thirsty monster that kills her and her brigade? Nice going Haruhi. Everyone gets to die so you can get your kicks.

"Why can't we just send her to a theme park?"

Nagato didn't answer. She went on to something else. "She also wished for you to become a vampire. And so you have. You must now fulfill the scenario Haruhi Suzumiya has given you."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll die."

I shrugged. "So what? Wouldn't that be better than going through with Haruhi's twisted scene?" I didn't particularly want to die. But I also didn't want to kill any more brigade members. I still couldn't accept the fact that I'd killed Koizumi.

"If you die…," Nagato started, then paused. "Haruhi Suzumiya would be very upset. The closed space created would encompass and possibly destroy this world. Or it could simply destroy all life on this planet instead of destroying the planet itself. Itsuki Koizumi knew that this could happen, and offered his blood to you to help prevent it."

"I thought when that happened the world would be re-created. Isn't that what you guys told me?"

She nodded. "It was. However, that would be in the event that Haruhi Suzumiya gives up on the current world. This would be brought about by her despair, therefore resulting in a destructive force."

"So basically if I don't go through with all this, then the world is doomed?"

Nagato nodded.

Great. Just wonderful Haruhi. You've gotten me into yet another crazy situation.

"You need to rest." Nagato said. She stood and took my hand, helping me up. Then she led me to the room where Asahina and I had slept for three years in order to get back to our proper time period. Well, my proper time period. I'm still not sure what time Asahina comes from.

"Sleep in here." She said, sliding the door open and pointing inside.

"I'm not tired."

"Sleep in here.," She said again. "Take a nap."

Feeling as though I couldn't say no to her, I walked into the room. There was one little pillow on the floor in the middle of the room. I walked over and sat down in front of it.

Nagato stared at me until I laid my head down on it. And when I did, I noticed she was saying something. Something that seemed quieter than a whisper, and something that was said far quicker than any human could possibly get the words out.

Before I could jump up and find out what she was doing, she slid the door shut.

And then, everything went dark.


	4. Night 2

**I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

I woke up later sometime. I wasn't too sure what time it was. I got up and opened the door to the room Nagato had told me to sleep in. I noticed her in the main room, sitting at the table reading. There was now a tea pot sitting at the center of the table. One cup was placed across from Nagato.

" Finally awake," She said, closing the book and looking up at me.

" Yeah," I said. " I guess so." Why did you force me to take a nap Nagato? And another question would be, " What time is it?"

" It is currently nine p.m.."

Nine? We were supposed to meet Haruhi hours ago! She'd defiantly be pissed for this.

" But Nagato, why…."

" Sit." She pointed across from her.

I sighed and did as she told me to, deciding to worry about Haruhi's wrath later. " What's this all about?"

She pointed to the cup of tea. " Drink."

I looked from the cup to Nagato. I trust her. But after what she did earlier, and what Koizumi had pulled, I decided I would have to be cautious about the things I drank.

" It is fine," She said. I looked at it again. Well. Guess it never hurts to take a chance.

Nagato went back to reading as I drank the tea.

When I finished the first cup, I noticed that I was feeling thirsty now. That was odd.

An image flashed through my mind. Crimson red liquid dripping from Koizumi's wounds… _This is what you really want._

I'd almost forgotten about the vampire thing again. Now what? Was I thirsty for blood again? If so I certainly wasn't going to try and drink Nagato's. Maybe that's why she brought me here. To try and do the same thing Koizumi did.

Well I wasn't going to let her. Besides. I already promised her that I wasn't going to let this world go on without her. And even though I don't particularly like him, it can't go on without Koizumi either. Maybe I should tell Haruhi about this. She could probably bring him back. It would be surprising if she couldn't.

" Nagato….. Yuki." She looked up at me. " You didn't bring me here so I could drink your blood, did you?" It felt weird saying that and actually being serious about it.

She shook her head.

"Then why? What was your real reason for bringing me here and keeping me until nightfall?"

She stood up and walked over to me. I watched as she took my arm and pierced it with fangs of her own.

I just stared at her, wondering what she was doing. The last time she did this was to inject some kind of protection into me. What could she be doing it for this time?

It didn't take too long for me to figure it out. The longer she kept her fangs in my arm, I started to feel stronger. And, my thirst vanished. She was injecting me with her blood.

I tried pulling away from her, but it was useless. " Stop it Nagato!"

Like Haruhi and everyone else, she didn't listen to me. I kept struggling to get away from her. My efforts were of course, futile.

A few moments later Nagato let go of my arm. She looked into my eyes. Hers looked even more blank than they usually do. In fact, it seemed like the light in the room didn't even illuminate their color anymore.

" It is done." She slowly closed her eyes, and fell to the floor.

" Nagato!"

I started shaking her, and kept calling out her name. I got no response. " Damn it Nagato! I told you not to do that!" I banged my fist on the center table.

I should have realized she would try something like this. If only I could've caught on sooner, I could've stopped her. Damn it!

I tried shaking her again. Nothing. I didn't check for a pulse. I didn't look to see if she was breathing. I have no idea if she does have a pulse, or if she does breathe. The only thing I know for sure is that she evidentially has a storage of nanobots somewhere in there, and blood. I'd seen her bleed before when her backup unit, Ryoko Asakura, tried to kill me.

I wasn't sure what to do next. Was Nagato actually….dead?

That was it. I had to do _something_ about this, even if I wasn't sure what. And the one person who could possibly help me is the one who got me into this mess to begin with. Haruhi Suzumiya.

I ran towards Nagato's door, determined to hunt down Haruhi and make her reverse all of this.

" Stop."

I turned. Nagato was sitting up, staring at me.

" N-Nagato! You're alive!"

She blinked. " I do not need blood to survive. However, I do need it in order to function properly. It takes a moment to regenerate such an amount of blood again."

I gave a relived sigh. Nagato had gone unresponsive because she was recuperating after what she'd done.

" Haruhi Suzumiya was here earlier."

" She was?" That was surprising. She'd come to Nagato's placed during my forced sleep, and didn't come in and stab me to death? Or at least draw on my face?

Nagato nodded. " I explained to her that you fell ill from overexposure to sunlight. She said that tomorrow was going to be boring. She would like both of us to meet her at the arcade tomorrow, provided you are well enough. Then she would like to spend time at your house. I will not attend."

" Why not?"

" It would give the illusion that I have mysteriously vanished, just as Itsuki Koizumi has."

I stared down at my arm. Nagato's bite marks oozed with a mixture of my own blood, and the blood she had injected into me. Even if I was going to have to, I still didn't want to accept this.

" Listen Nagato. I think we should just tell Haruhi what's been going on and…"

" If Haruhi Suzumiya were to become aware of her abilities, this world could fall to chaos. We cannot tell her what has been going on. Just follow through, and things might turn out alright."

" Might?"

" There is a point seven percent chance that complication could occur."

" That makes me feel so much better."

" Do not worry about it now."

And then Nagato did something I wouldn't have ever expected her to. She walked over to me, and hugged me. Sure, to anyone else the hug wouldn't have seemed to have much feeling in it. All she did was put her arms around me, without even pressing close. But for Nagato, it was defiantly sincere.

" Nagato…"

" Trust me."

I found myself walking home with Nagato a few minutes later. She said it wouldn't be wise to let me walk alone. I wondered if it was because she was really concerned about me walking alone, or concerned that as a vampire I might try and attack someone. I really didn't want to think about either.

The entire walk had been silent. Nagato doesn't usually start conversations on her own. And I couldn't think of anything to talk about. My mind was still trying to process the vampire thing.

" We're here."

We were. I hadn't noticed.

" Thanks Nagato."

She nodded, and then started back. I waved even though she couldn't see it, then went inside.

When my parents asked where I'd been all evening, I'd given them almost the same answer to the question they'd asked me earlier, 'Why didn't you come home last night?'. The answer was, I was hanging out with my friends. Mom had assumed I meant that I'd slept over with friends. Good. My story had been believable. Though I do wonder how she would react if I told her the truth. Hey mom, guess what. I'm a vampire now because of this crazy girl I know named Haruhi. And it turns out, in order to survive and make sure Haruhi doesn't get upset and destroy the world, I have to kill the rest of my friends in the next few days.

If I said that the guys in white would be at our house in no time to haul me off. I know it.

At least when I got there my sister was already asleep. She would probably press me for every detail of what I'd been doing all day without her. She hates it when I go off all day with my friends and leave her home alone with our parents and Shamisen. That was a lucky break. I would be able to slink off to my room and go to sleep without her to stop me. Or so I thought.

" Kyon, aren't you hungry?," Mom called.

" No!," I answered, still heading towards my room. Mom would probably want a reason why I didn't wanna eat anything. Saying I was full on an alien girl's blood obviously wasn't an option. " I ate dinner with my friends."

There was a moment of silence, and I stopped climbing the stairs and waited for her to shout something back.

" Alright, that's fine."

I nodded to myself and quickly walked up to my room. Once I was in, I let myself fall onto the bed. This was all too bizarre. It was even more bizarre than being all alone in closed space with Haruhi while she was un-consciously creating a whole new world. At least there I had to worry about being the one killed, not the one who was killing someone else.

If Mom found out what I'd done she'd freak. And I don't even want to think about what my sister would do. Hopefully Nagato was right about everything working out. Being stuck this way probably wouldn't be pleasant.

Thoughts of what would happen if I was forced to stay a vampire ping-ponged around in my head until finally, they faded away as dreamland replaced them.

* * *

**Author's note: Yep. This is like the 3****rd**** chapter to end with Kyon sleeping. Not a very exciting way to end a chapter I know. And I was considering waiting to post this until I got 5 done, since it'll be a bit longer, and I know ch. 5 isn't gonna end with Kyon sleeping again. Haha. :3**


End file.
